Tan cerca pero tan lejos
by Andrea Valentine
Summary: Zelink historia de Romance. después de los acontecimientos de Twilight princess. soy muy mala con las Sinopsis -.- solo quiero decir que espero le den una oportunidad :D ojala les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 " el amor no toma partida"

Era un día a altas hora de la tarde estaba comenzando a oscurecer. El ambiente se encontraba frío y húmedo era aquella época del año que en Hyrule no dejaba de llover y que las posibilidades de que saliera el sol eran escasas.

Zelda se encontraba viendo por la enorme ventana de su cuarto, desde ese punto los enormes campos de Hyrule se podían apreciar a la perfección. Un enorme viento entra por la ventana de la princesa pero no la afecto en lo absoluto, al contrario le agrado aquel helado viento que chocaba con si rostro, era muy extraño que la época de lluvia se presentara el Hyrule así que lo disfrutaba al máximo.

El cabello castaño de la princesa se movía al compás del viento que soplaba en toda la ciudadela. Aun se encontraban realizando a reconstrucción del castillo, después del terrible desastre que había ocurrido apenas unas semanas atrás aquel lugar había quedado todo un desastre luego de la invasión del crepúsculo. Gracias a las diosas un fantástico y valiente héroe que puso en riesgo hasta su vida por salvarnos de las garras de ganondorf y la oscuridad. Por fin todo se encontraba en paz.

Un pequeño pero notable ruido saco a la chica de sus pensamientos. Era la puerta la cual sonaba y ella solo pronuncio un suave "pase" para que esta se abriera.

- Alteza - se asomo uno de los sirvientes del enorme palacio.

- ¿si que desea? - pregunto Zelda con una sonrisa.

- el príncipe del tercer reino desea hablar con usted -

- dígale que espere en el salón real - respondió con la misma amabilidad y el sirviente se retiro.

Así era la vida de la princesa, primero iban las responsabilidades. A sus apenas 17 años de edad la chica ya no tenía tiempo a algo más que no fuese sus deberes como princesa de Hyrule. Novios, amigas o amigos, aquellos era un mundo ajeno para Zelda, ya ni sabía que significaban las palabras amor y amistad.

La castaña dio un largo suspiro de resignación, tenía que bajar a atender al príncipe para saber que deseaba, normalmente se trataba de circunstancias económicas o políticas de su reino así que la mejor opción era ir a ver de qué se trataba.

Cuando llegue al salón real pude ver que el príncipe había traído compañía, junto a él se encontraba sentada una mujer de más o menos 40 años aunque no lo aparentaba, la princesa no podía saber muy bien de quien se trataba a una distancia tan grande. Zelda camino con seguridad hasta donde se encontraba en príncipe y se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a ellos.

- bueno tardes - saludo la chica con una amable sonrisa.

- buenas tardes alteza - respondieron los dos visitantes.

- ¿a qué se debe su agradable visita? - pregunto la princesa mientras que el mayordomo servía unas tazas de Té.

- siento molestarla princesa pero su padre me a informado sobre el supuesto héroe de Hyrule y hemos venido a conocerlo, claro si no hay inconveniente. - hablo el príncipe con todo el respeto del mundo. - se hace llamar Link, o me equivoco? -

- Exactamente ese es su nombre y además tendrán que disculparme pero en estos momentos no se encuentra en la ciudadela, el vive en un pequeño pueblo a dos campos de acá - se disculpo la princesa continuando con su amable tono. - pero si envío una carta a Ordon en este mismo momento quizás el pueda llegar mañana. - sugirió Zelda sonriendo.

- que pena que no se encuentre, aunque si no es ninguna molestia enviarle una carta no sería mala idea - hablo la mujer la cual Zelda seguía sin reconocer.

- Excelente en este mismo instante le enviare una carta. Puede venir mañana o quedarse, como más gusten. - sonrió Zelda. De la misma manera la princesa no podía negar que ella también deseaba ver a Link, no lo había visto desde que el espejo del crepúsculo había sido destruido por la misma Midna.

- si no hay problema en quedarnos? -

- para nada será un honor que se queden en el castillo - se puso de pie y llamo a una de las sirvientas - por favor arregle dos habitaciones tenemos invitados y por favor envienle una carta a Link que diga que deseo verlo. - la tímida sirvienta solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro a cumplir con lo ordenado por la princesa. - ponganse cómodos - dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa.

Le agradaba tener compañía esta deprimente estar en un castillo tan grande sola, así que aunque solo tenía de visita al príncipe por un día le agradaba. Un día sin soledad.

La mayoría del tiempo Zelda se la pasaba llorando, no por que fuese tonta o algo parecido...era que no tenia nadie por mas princesa que tenia ser el amor siempre llamaba a su puerta preguntado por que sufría tanto, aunque no había amado nunca en su vida sentir dolor por falta de querer era inevitable. Llorar era su único consuelo, nadie...nadie estaba con ella. Desde que su padre se había marchado a una misión importante de la realeza no hablaba con nadie, solo deberes y mas deberes era lo único que llegaba a escuchar desde hace un año.

Amor era una palabra que Zelda no terminaba de comprender, cada letra de ella era un confusión, aunque sintiera dolor por el no terminaba de entenderla. Una vida era todo lo que tenía y rendirse no estaba en sus planes.

Zelda abandono la sala con una feliz sonrisa, además no estaba feliz solo porque esa noche no se quedaría solo si no porque podría volver a ver al heroico de Link quien la había salvado a ella como a su reino, nunca había encontrado la forma de agradecérselo aparte aun se lo debía, era una deuda que quizás nunca podría pagar, aunque después de todo lo que hizo aquel chico valía la pena intentar. Cuando todo había acabado Zelda le había ofrecido a Link riquezas, todas las rupias que podría imaginarse...pero…El simplemente lo rechazo, decía que el dinero y la fortuna no era algo que le interesará era sorprendente que después de todo lo que hizo por Hyrule el no quisiera nada cambio. Desde ese entonces Zelda no ha dejado de insistir con la recompensa que merece el héroe de Hyrule.

Era otra mañana hermosa en el castillo hoy si había salido el sol y las calles se estaban secado con los fuertes rayos del sol y la lluvia no parecía acercarse. La princesa se con pereza eran las 6:00 de la mañana y tenía que levantarse, habían muchos deberes que aun tenía que hacer antes de que Link llegara al castillo. La noche anterior el cartero le había informado que su carta ya había sido recibida y leída, Zelda estaba my ansiosa de volver a verlo aparte de que quería presentarles a los dos invitados que alojaban en su castillo.

Su puerta sonó al instante que colocó los pies en el suelo, cada mañana venia a tocarle para que se levantara a realizar sus responsabilidades, ya era una costumbre de la princesa después de un dos años de reinado uno se acostumbra.

- Pase - dijo Zelda colocándose si bata.

- Permiso princesa, el Héroe Link a llegado - Aviso una Sirvienta con timidez.

- Wow ha llegado temprano - río la princesa y comenzó a Buscar su corona y vestido real. - Dígale que espere en la sala del trono por favor - le ordeno a la muchacha y colocó el vestido que se pondría sobre su enorme cama.

- Si señorita como usted ordene - dijo la sirvienta se retiro del cuarto real.

- ¿Como estará Link?- pronuncio en un susurro Zelda. Una sonrisa brillo en el rostro del ella, era imposible no pensar es como estaba Link. Mientras estuvo unida con Midna pudo conocer mucho del chico y cosas que era realmente interesantes, además de descubrir los sentimientos de amistad que mantenía hacia llia pudo notar que Link por más valiente que fuera tenía una única debilidad...y esa era el enamorarse. En ese punto de vista aquella debilidad llegaba a ser tierna, o eso pensaba Zelda.

La Princesa después de que por fin se decidiera por un vestido luego de probarse unos 10 mas logro terminar con esa tortura de espera que posiblemente se encontraba sufriendo nuestro Héroe allá fuera. Zelda por fin se colocó su corona real y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa pegada al rostro, nada podía quitarle la felicidad que llevaba sea sé que sea que llegaran a hacer. La castaña luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en el enorme castillo para lograr llegar a la puerta del salón real lo consiguió, ahí se encontraba, parada frente a la puerta sosteniendo la manilla de esta con su mano derecha sin poder mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, no respondía.

- Tu puedes Zelda, deberías estar contenta por fin vas a volver a ver a Link. - se "auto animo" tomando un gran respiro y tomando por fin el valor de abrir la puerta. Zelda con 70% de su cuerpo llego de temor entro a la sala y camino directo a la silla del trono y se sentó, miro a su izquierda y derecha fijándose que dos guardias cuidaban de ella. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué Link la secuestraria, violaría y dejaría tirada en un hueco oscuro con solo ratas de compañía? JA no lo creo.

- Alteza - escuche una dulce voz no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Despego su vista de los guardias al reconocer quien hablaba, era inconfundible aquella voz era Link, agachado dando una educada reverencia a la princesa.

- Bienvenido Héroe - saludo su alteza con una amable sonrisa. Link se puso de pie al escuchar a la dulce princesa, sonrió al verla, el también hace mucho tiempo que deseaba verla como ella a él. Sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción y su cabello rubio y como su gorro verde se movían con el viento que entraba por el gran entrada a la sala del trono, al final no había por qué dudar la emoción de ambos, Había algo que solo ellos tenía en común y por no ser aquello nunca se hubieran conocido. Su triangular marca de las diosas en sus manos la cual mantenía un poder indescriptible. Llevaba sus ropas de héroe, aquellos trapos verdes que en un pasado fueron del antiguo héroe elegido por las diosas.

_**Bueno Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo fic, espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció y ver si continúo. ¡Graciasssss!**_

_**Se despide Andrea Valentine ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo se me tarde una eternidad -.- merezco la muerte por tardarme tanto para el 2 cap. Pero aquí estoy y prometo que al próximo me apuro. Pero bueno es que esta vez no pude subirlo porque estaba en exámenes y no había podido terminar el 2 cap de tanto que tenía que estudiar. Pero ahora tengo toda las vacaciones *w***__**  
**_

_**Quiero hacer este fic un poco como…juvenil. Me refiero hacerlo de la manera de un adolecente o joven piensa. Espero guste el fic de la manera en que lo desarrollo. Las sugerencias están abiertas, acepto cualquier consejo de que les gustaría que sucediera más adelante **_____

_****__**Gracias por los comentarios. al final del cap los responderé ^u^**__****_

_**Capitulo 2**__**  
**_

**La visita de Link y el Príncipe Cody****  
****  
**

Hace unos 10 min que Link había llegado al castillo, el príncipe como quien lo acompañaba avisaron que se presentarían ante el Héroe de Hyrule en una hora suficiente tiempo para hacerlo adecuadamente aunque para Zelda podían pasar más tiempo con quien admiraba y quizás hasta envidiada.

Link y Zelda se encontraban paseando por la ciudadela mientras esa larga hora caducara. Era una mañana hermosa y ese día las personas de la ciudadela estaban más activos con sus puestos de venta y locales como ningún otro día que la princesa recordara, todos se encontraban muy emocionados de poder ver de nuevo a su princesa después de semanas que no iba ahí, además, de poder ver a su Héroe en persona.

Todos se acercaron a los dos jóvenes acorralándolos contra la enorme fuente del centro. Eran saludos y gritos de alago lo que se escuchaba en toda la ciudadela, y pequeños niños se acercaban y tocaban la extraña marca de las diosas que poseía Link en su mano mientras que otros se probaban el guante de cuero que le habían quitado al héroe.

- ¿¡Link como fue que derrotaste a Ganondorf!? -

- ¿¡Link en serio eres el elegido de las Diosas!? -

- ¿¡Que es este triángulo en tu mano Link!? -

Preguntaban los niños con desesperación haciendo reír al héroe como a la princesa.

- Ya niños, dejen en paz a Link que lo están acosando - se acercó una mujer que parecía ser la mama de uno de ellos regañándolos a todos.

- ¡Pero mama! - se quejó unos de los pequeños emitiendo un molesto ruidito con su voz.

- Pero nada. Vayan a jugar a otro lado - ordeno la madre molesta colocándose en garras.

- Ok - contesto después de notar que todos sus amigos habían salido corriendo del miedo que causaba su madre.

- ¿¡Tommy! No olvidas algo? - aquella voz enojada detuvo al pequeño niño en seco, lo. Había atrapado.

- está bien mama - se rindió el chiquillo y se dio la vuelta con culpabilidad mostrando en sus manos el guante del Héroe. - toma Link. - estiro el guante con un poco de timidez.

- Gracias Tommy. - sonrió aunque sabía que el niño se sentía fatal.

- ¿Sabes? ¡Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como tu Link! - le dijo emocionado Tommy con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad.

- Jajaja cuídate pequeño así podrás ser un Héroe, pero nunca olvides que tener espada no crea al héroe si no tu.- rio Link al escuchar las conmovedoras palabras de niño sin antes alborotar el cabello del pequeño castaño con su mano derecha en un gesto de confianza.

- ¡Claro Link nunca lo olvidare! ¡Adiós! - después de decir aquello el pequeño Tommy salió huyendo antes de que su madre se enfadara aún más con él.

Zelda solo pudo observar como cada persona le hablaba después de que aquel enternecedor niño se marchará, no quería ser un estorbo para el héroe en ese momento, quería que disfrutará al máximo los agradecimientos que los Hyrulenos le daban por salvarlos, aparte no es que lo estuvieran adulando por que hubiera abierto un frasco de aceitunas, claro que no, había salvado a dos mundos él solito luchando contra los peores enemigos vistos en todas las tierras Hyrule, por que, por las diosas. Nadie era tan valiente de poner en riesgo su propia vida por millones de personas a quienes ni siquiera a una conoces. Él era realmente...un Héroe.

- ¿Alteza para que quería verme? - pregunto el rubio comenzando a caminar a su derecha, era como su estatura solo que el gorro lo hacía ver un poco más alto, sus ojos eran realmente azules algo que Zelda no había notado anteriormente, pero como hacerlo si solo lo conoció unas horas y luego él se marchó a Ordon. Zelda solo le sonrió y contesto un simple " te quieren conocer " confundiendo aún más a el chico. - ¿no comprendo? -

La música en la ciudadela comenzó a sonar siendo casi imposible escuchar a la princesa, esta lo dejo a un lado y comenzó a caminar con emoción a la música la cual la distrajo. Tenía bastante tiempo que esta no iba a la ciudadela, desde que su padre y madre se habían marchado a aquella misión las responsabilidades le negaron cada vez más su tiempo libre siéndole imposible volver a la ciudadela. Ya había olvidado la música, las risas...la alegría que la ciudadela creaba.

- Tenia tiempo que no escuchaba esta música - sonrió con dulzura disfrutando de la hermosa música que sonada en la banda

- ¿No viene mucho a la ciudadela? ¿Verdad. Alteza? - pregunto curioso el rubio observando con detalle las expresiones que el rostro de Zelda mostraba.

- ¿que si, no vengo muy seguido? Nunca diría yo -

- ¿desde cuándo no viene? -

- desde que mis padre se marcharon a su dichosa misión no he tenido mucho tiempo que se pueda decir. Apenas tenía 15 años cuando se marcharon y una oleada de responsabilidades se me abalanzó encima. - se escuchó un poco deprimida al decir esto.

- Ya veo. Se nota que lo extrañaba - sonrió dulcemente colocando su mano en el hombro de la princesa. Esta se tensó al sentirlo, nunca un chico la había tocado ni siquiera acercado, había conocido algunos pretendientes de otros reinos, príncipes, duques pero ninguno había llegado a tocarla siquiera un cabello.

- Si y mucho - Zelda no le dio importancia a aquello, se sentía bien así que no veía razón para negárselo. - Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos - sonrió a Link quien seguí confundido.

- Sigo sin comprender -

- El príncipe te espera -

- ahora sin que me asusta alteza! - nunca Zelda llego a creer que Link tuviera una mente tan pervertida.

- ajajaajaja no pienses mal. Me refiero a que el Príncipe desea conocerte y que ya es hora - rio la princesa aclarando los malos pensamientos del chico.

- Ahh ok, disculpe. A los 17 años uno piensa cualquier cosa - sonrió divertido mientras se quitaba su acalorado gorro verde dejando ver su cabello rubio.

- Yo también tengo 17 y no ando con cosas socias - le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro reflejando confianza.

Los dos comenzaron a reír se llevaban muy bien después de todo. Zelda después de recuperar el aliento aclaro las cosas y comenzó rumbo al castillo junto con Link quien la seguía a sus espaldas. Zelda se había percatado que el príncipe y aquella extraña señora se encontraban esperando en el salón real ya un poco impacientes por conocer al Héroe de Hyrule, Link y Zelda se dispusieron a arreglarse un poco antes de entras solo para mostrar un poco de respeto ante el príncipe. La princesa después de arreglar su corona y vestido al otro lado de la puerta comenzó a abrirla para adentrarse a la sala la cual la esperaban al igual que a Link, los nervios consumían al chico sensaciones de pavor que no lo dejaban dar un paso, Zelda se percató de esto y dejo la puerta a medias para ver al Héroe retorciéndose de temor ante la idea de conocer al príncipe.

- ¿¡No me digas que tienes miedo!? ¿Luchaste con todo tipo de criaturas extremadamente peligrosas y no te puedes presentar ante un príncipe? - dijo extremadamente sorprendida la chica. Aunque no era la única, cualquiera que lo viera también estaría sorprendido por su comportamiento.

- Ehmm.. Bueno - se rasco la nuca sonrojándose de la vergüenza mientras desviaba su mirada.

- Vamos Link, solo es un: encantado de conocerte. Y es todo - lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a entrar a la sala real.

- ¡Alteza! - se quejó aunque sin faltarle el respeto. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule.

- Vamos cobarde - le susurro al haber entrado a la sala. El silencio abundaba todo el salón lo único que se llegaba a escuchar y era casi irreconocible, era las pequeñas voces del príncipe y su acompañante conversando pero desde el punto donde ellos se encontraban era inútil saber de su conversación.

- ¡Esperaron mucho? - pregunto la princesa con amabilidad al acercarse príncipe.

- No, acabamos de llegar - respondió con una sonrisa. Zelda no podía negarlo, el príncipe era realmente apuesto, sus ojos verdes, su cabello oscuro, su sonrisa perfecta, era un chico muy lindo por así decirlo pero normalmente Zelda además de fijarse en ese aspecto físico le importaba también la personalidad y en algunos aspectos aquel príncipe comenzaba a encajar bien, como a diferencia de otras chicas la apariencia de un chico no era lo más importante para ella, la princesa quería alguien dulce, romántico, educado o simplemente que nunca llegara a lastimarla. Quizás ese era el indicado para ser rey de Hyrule. Aunque ella no pensaba casarse hasta llegar a los 18 años pero tener algún novio por el momento no era un pecado. Era joven y su vida no solo se tenía que basar en el reino o esa era su opinión personal, el consejo de los reinados tenían estrictas reglas que tenían que ser cumplidas.

- Me agrada saber que no los hice esperar - sonrió la princesa - como prometí he traído a el elegido de las diosas en su presencia. - dejo ver al joven link quien yacía tras de ella. - príncipe le presento a Link el eligió de las diosas y salvador de Hyrule -

- Encantado de conocerlo- hizo una reverencia Link.

- El gusto es mío. Me llamo Cody - dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa, extendió su mano dispuesto a saludar a Link con suma cordialidad.

- Yo me llamo Link - saludo de la misma manera y tomo la mano del príncipe.

- tenía tiempo queriendo conocerte pero no se había dado la ocasión. Gracias a las Diosas pude venir al reino a la princesa a conocerte. - converso el príncipe sentándose nuevamente y tomando de su taza de Té. - Fue muy valiente de tu parte enfrentarte a Ganondorf tu solo.

- no solo fui yo, Zelda y la princesa del crepúsculo me ayudaron. - sonrió dando crédito a Zelda y a Midna.

- Claro que no. Tú fuiste el único que hiciste el trabajo duro. Es decir prácticamente todo - dijo Zelda si aceptar lo que Link mencionaba. Link era muy bueno en darle crédito, le parecía muy tierno de su parte pero no se merecía en lo absoluto.

Link solo negó con la cabeza, no le parecía lo que Zelda le decía, al final de alguna manera...ella había creído en él, eso era más que un compañero de batalla. Si se ponía a pensar él siempre fue inseguro de sí mismo...pero... gracias a ella había comenzado a pesar de otra forma. La princesa Zelda era como su. Medicina para no sentirse. Inferior a los demás. Porque tan solo piénsenlo por un minuto… Link cambio cuando La princesa llego a su vida aunque el tuviera su forma de bestia, ella iluminó sus esperanzas de poder ser un héroe. Hubo momentos en los que Link dudo de su Valentía pero...fue ella la que lo alentó a continuar. Se preguntaran de que como si estaban a distancias impresionantes...pero Link por alguna razón extraña la lograba escuchar es su mente, podía sé que se estaba volviendo loco pero lo ayudo mucho en su aventura.

-No lo habría hecho sin ti Zelda - sonrió con ternura. - además lo importante es que todo acabo no? - cambio de tema rápidamente. El ambiente se comenzaba a colocar tenso en el salón. 

Pasaron las horas hablando, pero el tiempo se había acabado, el príncipe tenía que partir ya que a su reino tenía que ir. El viaje era largo y saliendo en ese momento llegaría al anochecer a más tardar. Su visita había sido muy agradable por primera vez en tanto tiempo Zelda se había sentido acompañada, el príncipe y Link le había sacado nuevamente una sonrisa.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**No quede muy satisfecha con este capítulo en realidad, tomare MUCHOOO mas dedicación en el otro, prometo que los compensare por lo que tarde y también por los Horrores de ortografía, porque como les dije no tuve mucho tiempo por mis exámenes de reparación.**_

_**Respuestas Comentarios:**_

_**Rarity: Graciasss! Me alegra que te haya gustado *w* espero que te guste el cap, prometo que en el próximo pondré el 100% de mí y lo subiré en poco tiempo. **_

_**Rea-07: Que bueno que te gusto :) aquí esta la conti, bueno después de tres siglos -_- de verdad lo siento! Y dentro de dos semanas subo el otro cap lo prometo, ya termine mis exámenes así que tengo muchooooo tiempo.**_

_**Flame n' Shadows: Muchas gracias de verdad OuO me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado el comienzo de este fic. Este cap no quedo muy bien que digamos pero JURO que el próximo será mejor. Dentro de dos semanas subo el otro cap.**_

_**BUENOO GRACIASSS POR LEER HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**_


End file.
